A Past and Future Secret
by Lady-Solita
Summary: Iron Lad/Nathanial POV. At the end of Children's Crusades, Iron Lad resolves himself to become Kang once and for all. And one of his first acts of villainy is to bring back the woman he loved.


A Past and Future Secret

* * *

The Young Avengers is the property of Marvel Comics. To be honest, this was an idea I got about six years ago. Back then I was a real Marvel fan girl and did a lot of research about the histories of some characters. I was really tempted to write this after what happened to Cassie at the end of Children's Crusade, but I decided to sit on it for a while. Now it's here. I'm writing this because I preferred Cassie with Nathanial and not The Vision. Nothing really wrong with The Vision, but to me he always belonged with the Scarlet Witch. So this is what I think happened after Iron Lad disappeared in Children's Crusade.

Not too many spoilers: Iron Lad POV, possible OOCness, and MASSIVE spoilers for Children's Crusade and Kang the Conqueror's history. If you haven't read Children's Crusade yet, I'd highly recommend reading that before this.

Enjoy!

* * *

I'm the villain. That's how most of them ever saw me anyways. No matter what I did, no matter how much I sacrificed to change the future, it didn't matter. They looked upon all my choices with scorn because of who I was. Because of whom I would be.

…Fine. If I was going to be the villain, I had to wear the moniker proudly.

Killing The Vision was my first act of villainy. But he should've known what would've happened by pushing my anger. He, a simple machine who feelings for Cassie were faked! He only loved her because _I _loved her!

Cassie…

As I disappear into the time rift. I looked at her one last time. Scott Lang was cradling his daughter in his arms. She looked so peaceful…even though she was splattered in blood and her clothes were ripped.

It was too much to handle. They'd told me not to do anything because they didn't want to disrupt time. The hypocrisy was unbelievable! The fact that Ant Man and Hawkeye were standing there was a disruption! They'd both died! So why was it that I wasn't allowed to revive a teenage girl? A sweet, wonderful girl who'd done nothing but ask for acceptance from those around her?!

How could they all stand there and tell me that Cassie had to stay dead?!

…No. I wouldn't let it happen. Since I was the villain after all, why did I need to listen to a bunch of blowhard superheroes?

I entered the time rift, but as I saw the heroes talk amongst themselves I suddenly surged back out and froze time. Everyone remained stationary as they were. Nobody moved, and nobody seemed to breathe.

I rushed over to where Scott Lang was cradling Cassie, and I pulled her from his arms. I pressed my fingers to her neck, even as I suddenly crushed her against me. She was so cold…and I couldn't feel a pulse beneath my fingers. I slid my hand down and pressed it over her heart. She always had a weak heart, and her condition was what made Scott Lang become Ant Man and turn to crime.

But the heart didn't beat under my hand.

I shuddered, feeling tears sting my eyes. I couldn't let it end like this! I couldn't let Cassie just die like this! Not after everything that's happened!

"I won't let this happen." I stood up with Cassie in my arms. I looked out over the faces of the many superheroes present, even of them frozen in time. I'd gone to them to get their help, and they didn't help me. They even refused to revive this poor girl. I could almost see how I would become Kang, when such people existed to protect the world.

Then I saw the Young Avengers—my friends. And I turned my back on them.

"I'll save you Cassie," I murmured aloud, opening another time portal. "Nobody else wants to save you, but I will."

* * *

The Enchantress was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful women who existed, and she certainly knew it. I knew her as an incredibly powerful Asgardian, and her healing powers were unparalleled. She was the only one I could bring Cassie to that I knew could save her as she was.

Cassie was stretched out upon a table before us. My arms were folded over my chest as I watched Enchantress examine her closely. After a moment, she rose. "The girl is dead."

"I'm aware of that," I said flatly. "But can you bring her back?"

Enchantress laughed lightly and gave a toss of her blonde hair. "There is nothing I can't do, Kang. But bringing the dead back to life will cost me a great deal of magic. What do I get in return?"

"I'll give you dominion over a dimension I've conquered," I offered her.

Enchantress laughed. "Dominion over my own world? Sounds tempting, but I've heard such offers before."

"I'll capture Thor and bring him to you so he can become your slave once and all," I added quickly.

Enchantress _did_ seem more interested in this offer, but she huffed and brushed a hand through her own hair. "What if I don't want Thor anymore?"

"You've wanted him for thousands of years," I reminded her. "The only reason you came to Earth in the first place was because Odin promised you him if you got rid of his human love, Jane Foster. Then Odin banished you over it, even though it was _his_ idea in the first place. The fact that you've gone to such lengths to get Thor indicates to me that you wouldn't simply get over him."

Enchantress 'hummed', and suddenly came around the table. "I commend you for knowing so much, Kang. But then again, you wouldn't be a master of time if you were an idiot." she reached over and cupped a hand to my cheek. "I'm almost tempted to take _you_ on."

"Enough," I said hotly. I grabbed her hand and jerked it away. "You won't tempt me. It's as you said; I didn't conquer time by being an idiot, and I'm _well_ aware your kisses are enchanted to enslave men. You won't be using that on me."

Enchantress pouted for a moment, before turning back to Cassie. "You drive a hard bargain…but I'm still not tempted by any of your offers."

"Then tell me what you want in return!" My hands clenched into fists, and I resisted the urge to wring her neck. "Whatever it is you want—a man or a country—I will give it to you if you save Cassie! But we're short on time as it is! Are you going to save her or not?!"

Enchantress gave me a sideways glance. She no longer looked so playful. "Do you love this girl that much?"

"Just please save her." I bowed my head slightly. "Before it's too late."

"Hmm." Enchantress smiled again and went back around the table. "I _am_ tempted to meet the young woman who's brought young Kang to his knees. Is she strong? You have a penchant for strong women, Kang."

"She's Ant Man's daughter."

"Then I imagine she has _some_ strength. But you're right in that time is short." Enchantress smiled again. "We'll talk about the fee later. I will do as you ask."

"Thank you so much." I almost wanted to hug her, but I restrained myself. "I'll remember this favor down the road, Enchantress."

"See that you do." Enchantress looked over Cassie again. "This process will take me several hours. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Kang, so I can maintain total concentration."

I nodded, and looked at Cassie one last time. "Just please save her."

"Begging is unbecoming of you, Kang. But it's sweet."

* * *

I tried to sleep while Enchantress did her magic, but my nerves were in bundles. Cassie was coming back to me. I couldn't believe it, but it was true! I knew I could have some faith in the mischievous nymph, because Enchantress knew better than to cross me. Or rather, to cross somebody who would become as strong as I was going to be.

As I waited, it gave me a lot of time to think. What was I going to do with Cassie? After all, Kang the Conqueror never fell in love with Ant Man's daughter. I had already altered time by intervening on her death and bringing her back to life. I knew that there would be a price for this, but I didn't care. I wanted her back with me no matter what it took.

But…we weren't supposed to be together. And I knew when Cassie revived she would undoubtedly resent me for doing this. But what would happen when the superheroes of the 21st century saw her alive? After they were all so adamant that she had to remain dead?

"_Kang…"_ a lyrical voice floated over my subconscious. _"Your princess is ready for you."_

I knew it was Enchantress, as one of her many powers was telekinesis. I checked the time as I prepared to transport myself to the Asgardian. It'd been eighteen hours since I left Cassie in The Enchantress's care. I almost couldn't believe that much time had passed, but I also knew the Enchantress wouldn't play games with me. If Cassie was alive again, she would say so.

_Cassie's alive again._

I couldn't stop the joy that filled me as I opened up time again and went to see Enchantress.

* * *

"The process took longer than I thought." The Enchantress hardly looked moved from having to use her magic for eighteen hours straight. The only indication of the toll was the exhaustion in her eyes. "I repaired the damage to her body. Dr. Doom's spell had a horrendous effect on her body, so that took a lot longer than I expected. I also had to locate her spirit. It wasn't easy, but a simple human girl like her cannot overcome me. But she is alive and she is all right."

"Take me to her," I commanded.

"All right, all right." Enchantress managed a small smile as she led me down the dark corridor. "Suddenly the thought of ruling over a dimension seems rather tempting. Maybe having a legion of beautiful young men at my beck and call would be nice, too."

"I will give you anything you desire," I said, though inwardly I shuddered with disgust.

"I trust you to keep your word, Kang." We reached the door and Enchantress lightly pushed it open.

I pushed past her and rushed into the room. "Cassie! Cas—"

I froze in my tracks. A young woman was laid out on the table the same way Cassie was. A blanket covered her, as she was obviously naked.

But…this _wasn't_ Cassie.

I rounded upon Enchantress, rage overtaking my senses. "Where is she?!"

"She's right there, Kang," Enchantress said. She didn't look at all frightened by my anger. "Cassie Lang is right where you left her."

"That's NOT Cassie!" I shouted, jabbing a finger at the unknown unconscious girl on the table. "Don't you _dare_ play games with me, Enchantress! I know Cassie Lang, and that's not her! That girl doesn't even _look_ like Cassie!"

"Well, what do you expect?" Enchantress huffed. She calmly walked around me and approached the unconscious girl. "Cassie Lang died, Kang. Her body sustained a head-on blast from Dr. Doom. Her injuries were horrendous. I did what I had to do in order to bring her back to life."

"You—"

"Take a look at her face," Enchantress interrupted impatiently. "Look right at her face, Kang, and tell me this isn't Cassie!"

I held onto my anger, but I knew better than to lash out at an Asgardian. I approached the table and stood over the unconscious girl. I leaned over her and stared at her face. I studied her nose, her cheekbones, her mouth. Her eyebrows and her eyelashes were different, but…

I sucked in a breath sharply. I reached out and traced one finger across her smooth cheek. Her once cold skin felt so warm. I rubbed my thumb over her bottom lip. I remembered the times she'd kissed me, and the feeling of her mouth against mine. Unable to help myself, I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her mouth. They were so soft against mine, and so _familiar_…

I drew back, and pressed a hand over her heart. The muscle thumped strongly underneath my hand. I opened my mouth, and I dared to let the name slip out. "…Cassie?"

"You see now?" Enchantress said softly. She smiled, obviously pleased with herself. "Your princess has come back to you, Kang."

Cassie was alive. I'd gotten what I wanted. I pressed a hand over my mouth as I felt relief wash away my anger. I wanted to hug her tightly, but I was overcome by the surreal nature of this situation.

And…I still needed answers.

"I no longer doubt you," I said quietly, lowering my hand from my mouth. "I apologize for my outburst. But you have a lot to tell me."

"Like what?" Enchantress asked.

"Her hair." I reached out and buried my hand in Cassie's hair. When I had left her in this chamber, Cassie's hair had been straight and blonde.

Now her hair was black, with red highlights that caught the lights. And the strands felt curly against my fingers. "What happened to her hair?"

"Oh, that's an aftereffects of the magic," Enchantress said. "Like I said, Dr. Doom's spell did horrendous damage to her body. Her heart was in abysmal condition as well. I had to get creative with my magic in order to restore her body to physical perfection."

"So the change in color and texture is a side effect from the magic you used?" I asked her.

Enchantress shrugged. "It could've been worse."

"Yes, you're right." My voice cut off sharply as Cassie suddenly stirred beneath my hand. I drew it back, but leaned over her. "Cassie?"

Cassie's brow knitted, and she turned her head slightly as she began to wake up. "She woke up previously when I restored her soul to her body," Enchantress told me, but her voice sounded far away. "But she immediately passed out. Now that her strength is back to her, and her body in better physical condition than it had been when she was alive, she should stay away longer."

Cassie's eyes cracked open very slightly, before closing. Then they opened more fully, though they were glazed over. Her eyes were different too. They were still blue, but a much paler blue than they had been before she died. But I no longer cared over her physical difference. What mattered to me was that she was breathing and that she was awake.

She was alive, though I knew she would resent me for it.

"Mmm…" Cassie pressed a hand to her face as she sluggishly sat up. Her free hand caught the blanket before it slid down too far. "W…What…"

"Cassie." I spoke calmly and carefully, even though I wanted to crush her in a hug and not let her go. "Cassie, relax. You shouldn't move so much so soon."

"I…" Cassie opened one eye and looked at me. I swallowed thickly as I tried to prepare the right words to say to her. I was ready for her scorn and her anger for disrupting the balance of time for bringing her back to life.

But when she finally opened her mouth, what she said was, "W…Who is Cassie?"

I wasn't prepared for _that_.

I quickly glared at Enchantress, but she shrugged nonchalantly. I looked back at Cassie. "C-Cassie, don't you know your own name? Don't you know me?"

"I…" her vision cleared and she looked around herself. She looked down at herself and cried out, hugging the blanket tighter around herself. "I-I'm naked!"

"I had to remove your clothes to heal your body," Enchantress said bluntly.

"I-I-I…" Cassie gaped at her before looking at me. "You! How dare you see me like this?! G-Get out now!"

"C-Cassie," I sputtered, raising my hands in defense. "Cassie, calm down! Don't you know me?"

"No, I _don't_ know you! I have no idea who you are! I—" her face suddenly went blank. She suddenly looked frightened and horrified, and raised a hand to her own head. "I…wait what? What was my name? Who am I?"

I wasn't expecting this. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever expect Cassie to wake up from death not only looking entirely different than before, but with _total amnesia_.

"I-I don't know who I am!" she cried out, shaking her head furiously. "My mind is blank! I don't know what happened!"

"Cassie—" I wanted to reach for her, but I stopped myself. She was giving in to her hysterics, and my touching her would certainly not help the situation.

"Cassie—is Cassie my name? Why doesn't that name ring any bells for me?! Why can't I remember anything?!" her face was become paler and paler. She suddenly groaned. "I feel sick—"

"Sleep, darling," Enchantress said, waving a hand over Cassie's face. Cassie's eyes into the back of her head and she obligingly faint into Enchantress's arms.

I rushed forward and pulled Cassie away from Enchantress. "What have you done?!" I snapped at her.

Enchantress shrugged again. "The amnesia is no doubt another side effect from the trauma of her death."

"That's a lie!" I shouted. "I know you have the power to control people's minds, Enchantress! You did this on purpose, didn't you?! You erased Cassie's memories of _everything_!"

"For what gain is there for me in doing that?" Enchantress asked me calmly. She shook her head and 'tsked' at me. "You're a genius, Kang. Try thinking with your head instead of your heart. This girl died, remember? I made changes to her body with my magic, and I forcibly restored her soul to her body. Why does it seem so far-fetched that the shock of all of this would induce amnesia?"

She was right. I knew she was telling the truth. But it didn't make the situation any better for me. "And why didn't you tell me before now that she was amnesiac?! She woke up during your cast, correct?!"

"Oh, I must have slipped my mind," Enchantress said playfully. "Oops, sorry."

I shook my head with disgust and laid Cassie back down on the table. "Now what do I do?"

"Honestly, I think it's lucky she has amnesia," Enchantress said. "Now she doesn't know she died, and she doesn't know to hate you for bringing her back. Are you going to return your princess to her own time?"

I shook my head. "I can't send her back. Nobody wanted to bring her back to life. Not even her father. They were quite adamant about it, in fact. What do you think they will do if they see Cassie alive again? Her revival has caused some sort of disruption in the continuum somewhere. I…" I snapped my teeth together. "I wouldn't put it past them to _kill_ her to stop the disruption."

"Well, you have a point," Enchantress said thoughtfully. "What with how the heroes dealt with the Scarlet Witch, the Hulk, and Noh-Varr. And then there's that silly Superhuman Registration Act. It wouldn't be beneath them to kill a teenage girl to preserve space and time."

I hissed out a sigh through clenched teeth. "I didn't go to this much trouble to see her die again."

"Then the only choice you have left is to keep her by your side," Enchantress said. "Since she has amnesia, it should be easy to tell your princess she's been a super villain this whole time. She could even be your queen, Kang."

"That can't happen."

"What?" Enchantress sounded genuinely shocked by this. "Why not?"

"Because I wasn't meant to fall in love with Cassie," I said sadly. I closed my eyes and seated myself slightly on the table. "I didn't mean for it to happen, but it happened when I tried to stop my future. But Kang the Conqueror never went after Ant Man's daughter as a conquest. He will have many lovers across many times and dimensions, but only one woman ever held his heart."

"_You are merely __**PUPPET **__rulers, and you know that full well! __**KANG**__ is the power here…now and always! If you incur my displeasure, I may not permit you to one day to rule the universe at my side, Ravonna!"_

"_I'd rather __**DIE**__!"_

My head snapped up as Kang's memories flooded my mind. I hadn't yet experienced this event, but I knew it from all the memories my future-self forced upon me. I saw through Kang's eyes the beautiful princess of a kingdom in the 40th century. She glared at Kang—at _me_—with hatred in her pale blue eyes. Her teeth were clenched as she faced me down defiantly without fear.

Pale eyes…

I looked at Cassie. She was still unconscious on the table. Absently I reached out and ran my hand through her new hair again. More images flash over my eyes. It hadn't happened before, but it was happening now. I saw my hand, wearing my red gloves, weaving into this hair as I pulled its owner close to kiss deeply.

This _same hair…_

I looked at Enchantress. She was staring back at me placidly. "Can I leave her here for a while?" I asked her.

"Where are you going?" her tone seemed neutral but she looked amused.

"I have an idea, but I need to look into it first." I pulled away from Cassie and stood. "Can you keep an eye on her while I'm gone?"

"…Sure," Enchantress said. "I'll watch your little princess for you. I'll add it to your fee."

"Thank you." I spared Cassie one last look. It was a long shot; too much of a longshot. But now that this feeling had come to me, I _had_ to know! "I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" She asked me again, but I didn't answer her as I re-entered the time rift.

* * *

The 40th century. The kingdom had always been small, but I kept myself hidden from all eyes. It was not yet the time I needed to be there. But I had to know.

I had to know for sure!

My breathing was uneven as I slipped into the royal registry in the castle. The registry kept the names of every royal that had ever lived. I knew she was supposed to be on there. Princess Ravonna Lexus Renslayer had been the only child of her weak father, King Carelius. Had Kang—myself—had no intervened and taken over her time, Ravonna would have been an excellent queen to her people.

As I scanned the registry, I tried very hard not to get my hopes up. Cassie couldn't be Princess Ravonna, even if they had physical similarities at the moment. Ravonna had a strong-will and was incredibly brave, as was Cassie. But Ravonna had been physically weak and had no superpowers, whereas Cassie _did_ have them. Most of all Ravonna existed in a different time and place than Cassie, and only had knowledge of her own timeline.

But I had to be sure. I'd entered a timeframe of this kingdom of when Ravonna would've been the same age as Cassie. When Kang met her, she was a full-grown adult. A teenaged Ravonna would definitely be listed on the registry.

Another thought occurred to me, and I put the registry down. Why _had_ Kang come to this time to take it over? Why had he been so adamant to have Ravonna as his? It would certainly be advantageous to have a future queen by his side, and Kang's conquests across time easily showed this.

But Ravonna…he'd taken over her time to have _her_. Not her kingdom. The memories seemed murky, but it felt like Kang—me—had come to this time already loving Ravonna and wanted her for the sake of being with her.

But it didn't make sense. How did Kang know Ravonna before even coming to this place? How could he have loved her without really meeting her?

_I'm reading into this too much._ I shook my head furiously and picked up the registry again. _I'm trying to rationalize these crazy thoughts. I know that Princess Ravonna and Cassie are different people, and this registry will prove it to me._

It was then that I found it: Carelius Renslayer. This was Ravonna's father. I saw the name of his wife listed with his, and she was marked as deceased. Taking a deep breath, I braced myself as I read underneath their names, expecting to see Ravonna listed there.

…I saw a blank space.

I blinked once, and then twice. I shoved my face against the registry, wondering if my eyes were deceiving me. I scanned the entire registry, looking for Ravonna's name. I couldn't find it anywhere.

"W-Wha…" I leaned back, letting the registry slip through my fingers. "W-What does this all _mean_?!"

Ravonna should've been listed on this registry. Even as a teenager, she should've been marked here when she was born, even if she'd died in childbirth. But she wasn't! What was going on?! Did this mean—

I closed my eyes slowly and let out a shaky breath. Is…is that what it meant, then? There never was a Princess Ravonna? The woman who Kang grew to love was really…?

"_Your princess is ready for you."_

My eyes snapped open. "Enchantress," I hissed. I disregarded the registry and reopened the time rift. I transported myself back to the Asgardian, who was still at Cassie's side. "_Enchantress_!" I hollered.

Enchantress didn't look surprised to see me. "So you're back."

"Is it true?!" I demanded. I jabbed a finger at Cassie. "Is Princess Ravonna really Cassie?!"

Enchantress shrugged. "She certainly _looks_ like the princess, doesn't she?"

"You knew!" I snapped. "You knew all along."

"It was a lucky guess," Enchantress said softly.

I slapped both hands over my hands and fell to my eyes. Was that really it? Cassie was Princess Ravonna? She…she was supposed to be living in the 40th century?

_But…wouldn't this explain why Kang loved her before meeting her? Why he was adamant about taking control of her kingdom? Why he was angry with her defiance? Because maybe he expected Ravonna—Cassie, to recognize him?_

I lowered my hands from my face. I'd created a time-paradox. By Kang coming back to force me to turn evil, _I _went back to the 21st century for help. Then I met Cassie, and fell in love with her, even though I knew I wasn't supposed to. And then Cassie died, and I altered space and time to save her.

Now…now there was no place safe to take her. And a kingdom in the 40th century, where Kang's future lover was supposed to be but she wasn't.

"So…this is how it is," I mumbled numbly. "I helped alter space and time to save Cassie, and the effects of saving her altered her appearance and have given her amnesia. And I can't send her home because they'll most likely kill her. And there's a kingdom in the 40th century, with no living heir, that I later takes over for the express purpose of marrying a nonexistent princess."

"So what this means is that space and time _hasn't_ been altered," Enchantress deduced. "Everything that has come to pass…was _meant_ to happen."

"And so there's only one thing left for me to do." I stood back up and reached for Cassie. I looked her over so closely. I choked out a laugh. "Isn't it pathetic? I've come this far to save her, and now I must abandon her because of fate."

"But you'll meet again," Enchantress pointed out. "And she'll come to love you _not_ because it's been induced on her. She'll love you as Nathanial Richards _and_ as Kang the Conqueror. It's all so very sweet, isn't it?"

I ignored what she said and gathered Cassie into my arms. "I'll be back later to give you a proper payment. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," Enchantress said, blowing me a kiss. "As much as people accuse me of bringing ruin, it's somehow so _satisfying_ to see the good I can do with my powers."

* * *

I took Cassie into my ship and I dressed her in clothes fitting the timeline she would now belong in. She remained asleep; I imagined Enchantress did this to lessen complications. As I readied her…for a brief moment, I felt a twinge of regret. This poor girl had only loved me, and she'd mistakenly transferred her love for me to a machine. Now I was helping in altering her entire life. When she woke up, she would believe she's a princess in the 40th century.

_But I must do this, because I don't trust her friends to keep her alive._

I hesitated for a moment, but then gathered Cassie into my arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry," I mumbled into her dark hair. "I'm sorry, but this is for your own good." I kissed her again, and held my mouth against her for a long, painful moment. I knew it would be long time from now that I would get to do this again. After all, when Ravonna had the epiphany that she loved me, she sacrificed herself to save me. Then I kept her in cryostasis for several years in order to save her.

_But now that I know this will happen, I can prevent it too._

I stood up, still holding Cassie in my arms, and once again opened up time. I went back to that kingdom in the 40th century. It was still morning; I saw King Carelius strolling through the castle gardens, his bodyguards in toll. I kept out of sight of them and very carefully propped Cassie into a sitting position under a tree. I didn't know how long she would remain unconscious, but I knew it was possible she would wake up soon.

I wanted to say something to her, but I didn't know what. Could I tell her how much I loved her? That everything was going to be all right? I knew that I didn't need to worry about the Avengers spoiling these plans. From all my memories of their interactions with Ravonna, they never recognized her. Perhaps it was because of Ravonna's lack of powers and amnesia. I still didn't know if Cassie no longer had her powers or wouldn't realize she had them as Ravonna.

But…it didn't really matter in the long run, I suppose.

I heard King Carelius approach, and I quickly hid myself. I wouldn't leave until I made sure that everything would be all right for Cassie!

"Your Highness!" one of the bodyguards shouted. "There's a suspicious person here!"

"A suspicious—AH!" King Carelius shouted. I saw him pull away from his bodyguards and rush to Cassie's side. "It's a young lady! She's unconscious! She might be injured!"

I held my breath as I watched them shake Cassie awake. I knew that everything would be all right, but I was prepared to intervene if things got violent.

Cassie slowly woke up. She still looked incredibly dazed and confused, and King Carelius cupped her face in his hands. "My child, are you all right? Can you tell us who you are?"

"I…" I could barely hear Cassie's voice because of how soft and weak it sounded. She closed her eyes and ducked her head. "I…don't know…"

I let out the breath I was holding and allowed myself to move away. Instead of treating her with suspicion, the king and his bodyguards were treating her with exceptional care. King Carelius spoke very gently, and looked like he was soothing her. He helped her stand up and allowed her to lean on him as they directed her towards the castle.

A hard lump formed in my throat, but I forced it down. It was hard; it would be so _hard _to be apart from her again. But I knew it had to happen. Most importantly, Cassie was safe. She had amnesia, and her appearance had changed, but she was safe and _alive_. I knew I had to do everything in my power to make sure it stayed that way.

_It will be different this time. _I forced myself to turn away and reopen the time rift again. _Now that I know everything, when we meet again it will be much different. Until then, be safe and be happy, Cassie. Or rather…Ravonna._

* * *

I might've gotten some facts wrong with the Marvel mythos, but I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
